tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy Shacklebolt
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , |blood status = |marital = Married (only marriage, as of ??, ?? years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Buffy (usually) * Buff (sometimes) * B (rarely) * Slayer |species = |gender = Female |height = 5'0" |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |skin = Brown |family = * Saga Andrésdóttir (wife) * Kiddos * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née ) (mother) * Kingsley Shacklebolt (father) * Ophelia Shacklebolt (sister) * Ash Shacklebolt (brother) * Romana Shacklebolt (née Rosemallow) (paternal grandmother) * Achilleas Shacklebolt (paternal grandfather) † * Arethusa Scamander (née ) (paternal aunt) † * Albion Scamander (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Rolf Scamander I (paternal cousin) † * Arlen Scamander (paternal cousin) * Rayén Scamander (née Neruda) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Rowan Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rolf Scamander II (paternal cousin, once removed) * María Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Morgana Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Artemis Scamander (paternal cousin) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Michael Scamander (paternal cousin, once removed) * Arethusa Scamander II (paternal cousin, once removed) * Nimiane Scamander (paternal cousin) * Sofia Scamander (née Chambers) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Rolf Rosemallow (paternal great-grandfather) * Gunhild Rosemallow (née Wolff) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Rudolph Rosemallow (paternal great-uncle) * Aleksteria Rosemallow (née Klavan) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Ragnar Rosemallow (paternal cousin, once removed) * Fátima Rosemallow (née Ventura) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Melinda Rosemallow (paternal second cousin) * Rodion Rosemallow (paternal great-uncle) † * Adara Rosemallow (née Ezra) (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) † * Rudyard Rosemallow (paternal cousin, once removed) † * Rampion Rosemallow (formerly Rampion Holtz) (paternal cousin, once removed) * Filibert Holtz (paternal ex-cousin-in-law, once removed) * Ferdinand Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Gerold Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Bianka Holtz (paternal second cousin) * Anna-Lynette Rosemallow (née Hemlock) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Randolph Rosemallow (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Carmen Wolff (née Aldertree) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Åge Wolff (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Vlassis Shacklebolt (paternal great-grandfather) † * Anastasia Shacklebolt (née Zima) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Vissarion Shacklebolt (paternal great-uncle) † * Zenovia Mars (née Shacklebolt) (paternal great-aunt) * Pete Mars (paternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Vanessa Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Tobias Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Keira Mars (paternal cousin, once remooved) * Lyudmila Zima (née Antonova) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Gennadiy Zima (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Aristarkh Zima (paternal great-great-uncle) * Katarina Zima (née Kasun) (paternal great-great-aunt, by marriage) * Isidor Zima (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Katenka Zima (née Sokolova) (paternal cousin-in-law, twice removed) * Anamarija Zima II (paternal second cousin, once removed) * Anamarija Zima I (paternal cousin, twice removed) † * Eusodoxphia Shacklebolt (née Stefinanidis) (paternal great-great-grandmother) † * Wymond Shacklebolt (paternal great-great-grandfather) † * Royse Shacklebolt (paternal great-great-aunt) † * Arianell Vance (née Lewis) (maternal grandmother) † * Casamir Vance (maternal grandfather) † * Epona Hughes (née Vance) (maternal aunt) * Brynn Hughes (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Chloe Hughes (maternal cousin) * Florence Abadi (née Vance) (maternal aunt) * Anat Abadi (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Edmund Vance (maternal uncle) † * Valerie Vance (née Da Silva) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * Shacklebolt Family * Rosemallow Family * Vance Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = tba (??) |Wand = , 11½", , light in colour with stars stencilled on it in various sizes in gold paint. It has a simply carved handle wrapped in orange and gold sheer fabric. It smells faintly of maple syrup and cinnamon when used frequently and likes to give off sparkling effects, sometimes of its own accord. Fiercely loyal and has the tendency to lightly shock people who pick it up without warning. |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** (Chaser) * Shacklebolt Family * Rosemallow Family * Vance Family * Muggle-Born Network * * The Daily Spirit * Mage One ** Witching Hour ** News at 9 (formerly) ** Red Sky at Morning (breakfast show, formerly) |job = * Journalist (for the The Daily Spirit) ** Quidditch Reporter ** Fashion Reporter *Radio Host ** Host of Mage One's The Witching Hour (not to be confused with by ) ** Co-Host on Mage One's Red Sky at Morning (breakfast show, formerly) ** Sports reporter on Mage One's News at 9 (formerly) ** Guest on (formerly) |hideg = -------------- }} '''Buffy Arianna Shacklebolt (born ) is a born in on , part of the . She's the youngest daughter and child of Emmeline and Kingsley Shacklebolt, with two elder siblings, Ophelia and Ash. She currently hosts a popular late-night horror-themed radio show on the'' Mage One'' station called The Witching Hour. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Liliput Battle of Wingletang Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Shacklebolt Family Category:Vance Family Category:Rosemallow Family Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Daily Prophet Category:Mage One Category:Witching Hour Category:Mage One News at 9 Category:Red Sky at Morning Category:Journalist Category:Hosts Category:Radio Host Category:Mage One Presenter Category:Radio Presenter Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Ravenclaw Head Girl Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Channel Islander Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Witching Hour Hosts Category:Knights of Nyx Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Llyr Nyx fan Category:Bran Nyx Fan Category:Weird Sisters Fan Category:Auberon Fans Category:Head Girl Category:Hogwarts Head Girl Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Hallavodka Drinkers